Baby sitter
by havel01a
Summary: What will happen when Gazille gets enchanted into a 7 year olds body but still is the same Gazille in mind. And Lily needs a baby sitter.. Gajeel x Levy rated T for swearing cover art by: zombiegirl01 on devainart
1. Chapter 1

"I don't want to!"

"Sit still Gazille! You are making it harder than it have to be!

"But I don't want to! It's for babies!"

"It's not like your regular close are fitting you in your previous condition you know! And you didn't give much time either for that matter"  
Gazille growled in return but finally after what felt like hours of struggling she finely manage to dress the small dragon in the close she had found on so short notice. How did it get to this that she had to baby sit a 7-year-old dragon slayer named Gazille!

**Flashback**

"What kind of stupid mission is this again!?" Gazille roared starting getting bored walking in the woods with Lily for hours trying to find a cent.  
"I have already told you a million times but I guess I will take it again. We have to find a woman who is terrorizing the people in that town and bring her to the magic council! Get it?"

"So we find her, kick her ass and bring her to the uniform guys?!"

"Seems like you get the big picture, sigh, but they wanted her alive mister! So don't do as in the last mission!"

"How would I know that he didn't stand to be thrown into a stone wall? I get thrown all the time?"

"You really have a head of iron don't you?

"That may be so, but I also have muscles of iron gihi," he flexed his muscles smiling like a mad man kissing his biceps. Lily hit his pawn on his forehead shaking his head thinking how he got stuck with this stupid dragon slayer, wonder if Happy and Carla had these kinds of issues with their dragons?  
Than Gazille's body tensed, he could smell something, something sweet and sourer, definitive a girl.  
He started to run with Lily flying next to him to stop behind a bush watching a creature with a robe picking mushrooms. The creature turned around taking the hood of exposing that it was a woman in her later 20 with long white hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Do you think it's her Gazille?"

"I know it's her, she smells just like the cloth I got from the mayor."

"Okay Gazille we will have to make up a plan, from what the villagers told me she is pretty dangerous."  
But when Lily turned around the slayer was already gone walking against the woman fully visible, no plan.  
~Why do I even try? Well this one the stupid moron will have to deal with alone~ Lily thought as he sat down behind the bush watching it all, ready to take action if he would try to kill her.

"Hey! Woman! I'm her to take you in to the council!"

~Wow he really is stupid ~ Lily thought

"And my I ask who you are?" The woman asked observing his body from head to toe with those crystal blue eyes.

"I am the iron dragon slayer Kurugane Gazille!"

"I see, a dragon slayer you say? That explains how you found me. But you are terrible stupid to think that I would just go with you to those council guys"

"I was hoping to do this without braking some of you bones, but I guess that plan is out of the question", Gazille said cracking his knuckles.

"Men really are children getting all excited over a fight" she signed. ~Wait, a child?~ The woman thought to herself giving Gazille an evil look facing him with no fear showing making Gazille angry.

"I would not smile if I were you! The once doing it when facing me will never be able to smile again you know!"

"Much talk for a dragon slayer, are you going to do something about it then?" she said giving Gazille a mocking grin starting waving her finger at him.

"You will eat up those words woman!" Gazille roared sending an iron pole her way, but she easily dodge it disappearing from his sight.  
"Show yourself coward!" He roared looking around himself.  
"You really are a baby" he heard from behind when he felt a sting in his back making his body glow in a pink light. Than a poof was heard over the forest making Lily rush to action but the woman where already gone.

"Gazille are you alright?" Lily asked turning around to look at his partner when he froze.

"What are you looking at cat! We have to catch her!"

" Eh Gazille, you may want to look at your reflection" Lily said pointing at a small river

"What are you talking about? and why is it so cold!?" But when Gazille bent over to watch his reflection a load "What a fuck!" was heard over the forest, so loud Lily even had to hold his ears.

"I am a kid!?"

" Seems like it, and it also seems like your clothes got to big"

"Am I naked!? Gazille yield out jumping behind a bush to cover his now red body who was blushing like hell.

"I told you we would have had a plan moron! Lily yield back picking up his clothes.

"This is not the time for that cat! We have to find her to make me normal!"

"Well you are not in the condition to make the commands moron!" Lily yield throwing Gazille's very to big shirt at him.  
" We have to ask someone for help"

"You don't think what I think you thinking" Gazille asked Lily now standing in front of him in the shirt which looked like a tent on him.  
"I think you do, we have to ask the master for help!"

"No fucking way!" Gazille roared

But Gazille had nothing to argue about when Lily transformed into his battle form throwing Gazille over his shoulder and started to walk against the town.  
It took not long before they found the mayor to explain everything and soon where on the train to Magnolia.

"I am not going into the guild like this! What if anyone sees me?" Gazille growled walking next to Lily with his arm crossed.

"But we have to ask the master what we should do! And we can get in the back you know!"

~That's right~ Gazille thought, they had a backdoor and hopefully no one would see them there.

They were lucky when they sneaked into the master's office unnoticed and was now facing the master who had a very mocking smile if you asked Gazille.  
"I guess the mission didn't go as planned?" The Master asked watching the small dragon slayer and Lily.

"You are right Master. Gazille decided to act like a moron and this is what happened and we don't know what to do?"

"Well my children I don't know what kind of magic the woman used and I am sorry to say that I think only the woman know how to make Gazille normal again.

"Then let's hunt her up and torture her until she makes me normal again!" Gazille roared out not making the same effect when he sounds like a 7-year-old.

"I will only send Lily to find her Gazille! You are not in the condition to hunt her down as you say. I'm sure he will be able to find her in that time you have to accept the situation you are in and find someone to care for you in the meantime" Master said still with that mocking smile on his face than he jumped down from his share now standing in front of the two. Gazille where now just some centimeters longer that the master making Makarov smiling even more.

"I can take care of myself! Gazille said crossing his arms making a pout on his face.

"Gazille you are Seven! You can't even reach the handle on the door for goodness sake!

"So where do you suggest I live then!?" Gazille would soon regret those words when he stood on the doorstep to shrimps apartment in fairy hills.

"You have to be kidding me cat! I'm not living with bookworm!"

"Would you rather want me to ask Juvia or Erza?"  
Gazille thought for a minute when he shook his head still pouting, he was so cute when he did that Lily thought when he knocked on the door and Levy opened staring at the two.

"Oh hi Lily" she said smiling and then watching Gazille"

"And who may this be? She asked before she noticed some things about the child. The piercings on his face, the raven black spiky hair, which now was the same length as Natsu's slicked back. The red snake-like eyes, than she burst out, "GAZILLE!?"

"Shut up shrimp! You don't want the whole house to hear you," and then he started to push her inside closing the door.

"Would you two mind to explain this!" she asked when Gazille jumped up on the couch looking around, he had never been in her apartment before, so many books had he never seen in one place before!

" Well it simple actually Lily explained, Gazille and I was out hunting a woman who was terrorizing a town, when the iron head over there decided to act on his own without a plan and got enchanted into a seven-year old, and I have to go and find her to she can turn him back! And since he can't live allow the Master and I decided to live him with you."

Levy stood frozen in her spot with her mouth open staring at Lily and then on Gazille who was watching a book up side down.  
"Don't touch that!" She screamed running to Gazille grabbing the book.  
"But why with me, can't someone else take care of him? I have no experience with children!

"He didn't want to live with anyone else and I am in a very short notice, so I would say that he needs some new cloth and then he is all yours, Lily said smiling and starting to leave.

"Wait stop! Don't leave me here with him!"

"Don't freak out I have lived with him for 2 years and he is not that bad, just feed him iron if he gets to out of hand" Lily said with a blink closing the door. Levy slowly turned around narrowing the dragon slayer sitting in her couch watching her with with those big red eyes baking her blush.

"So I guess I have to find some close that fit you don't I?"

" I would guess so, An i am hungry! don't you have any food?

~This is going to be a hell~ she thought when she started digging in her drawers for something that maybe would fit him, and so she did.

**Back in the present  
**"This is all I could find until we can buy you some new once!"  
She looked at Gazille trying not to laugh when she saw what she had dressed him in. It was a red T-shirt with an owl with big yellow eyes on it and a regular pair of black shorts. And some very girly shoes with pink fake fur on them, and to finish it all of a pink bandanna.

" I am not going outside in this" he growled.

"It's just to the store stupid!"

Gazille growled in return sitting down on the couch once again.  
" I will just get ready and then we will go okay?" Levy said vanishing into the bathroom.

" I just hope we will not pump into someone from the guild" Gazille muttered to himself picking up a book shrimp had told him not to touch with an evil smile spreading over his face.

* * *

**So liking what you reading? i know Gazille in pink i just had to do it x)  
and i can say it will be more of the embarrassing from Gazille's part in this story IF you  
****Plz review favoring or follow. Otherwise I do not understand why I should continue writing...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have to thank everyone for so many readings and watchers already and i hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Time for shopping**

"Why did this happen to me? Wasn't he already annoying when he was older? Sigh, I just hope Lily will find that woman soon"

Levy was in the bathroom freshening up to go outside, It was starting to get cold outside so she had to buy at least a jacket, hat, scarf and gloves for him. Good Lily had left some money before he left.

"Okay, just breathe Levy this is not going to be that hard, he is 7 right? How hard can it be, Okay Gazille I'm ready!"  
Silence was heard when she opened the door, in her couch sat Gazille surrounded of pages and the book cover (in iron) in his lap with a big bite in it. Then she started to turn red from anger and did she start to shiver?

"You idiot!" She screamed and ran over to Gazille holding him in the collar and took the book cover away from him looking at her earlier encyclopedia of ancient languages. A tear almost fell from her face when she turned around to look at the small slayer who seemed to feel no regret,  
"What was that for!?" She screamed still boiling with anger.

"I was hungry, and that cover looked tasty but the pages didn't so I took them out" He said while looking at her with those big red now puppy like eyes.

"Couldn't you have waited!?"

"No, when a dragon slayer needs food he needs it right away." He said smiling which made her blush.  
~He really is acting like a 7-year-old~ she thought when she signed.

"Okay I blame myself for that one, but if you ever, ever eat any of my books or furniture's for that matter you will have to find somewhere else to live! I heard Erza have a pretty good hand with children."  
The evil smile on Levy's lips said everything about how Erza handled troublesome kids which made Gazille shiver.

"Okay was we going somewhere shrimp?"

"My name is Levy and yes, we have to get some outdoor cloth for you, the winter is coming you know"

"But what if anyone sees me like this!?"

"It's okay, you look cute like that" Just when she had said it she realized what had left her mouth and she started blushing and turned around.

"I mean I don't think anyone will recognize you."

"Really, do you think that every 7-year-old have piercings all of their faces and blood-red eyes?  
He said crossing his arms giving Levy a look which screamed (are you stupid woman!).

"Okay you may have a point, but what is wrong with if people saw you?"

"Are you serious? Salamander would never let this go and would tease me for years!"

"Stop acting like a baby Gazille! You just have to put on a jacket first" She once again looked around in her closet until she found a small yellow sweater, it was indeed to big but it had to do for now.  
Gazille still crossing his arms pouted at the embarrassing look he now wore but accepted it and then they were of for some shopping.

"Why is it so many people hear?"

"Because most people get their salary today"

"You mean people with normal jobs?"

" Yes Gazille people with normal jobs."

The two of them was in the middle of the shopping district trying to find a god store with children clothes. Since Levy or Gazille have never shopped for children before they had no idea where to start and it was really cold, but Gazille seemed to have bigger problems with the cold than Levy since he was shivering and his teeth was chattering.

"Are you okay Gazille?"

"I'm fine!" He spat out but he really was not. Since he was an (iron) dragon slayer he was no god with the cold and had real problems keeping warm. But he was not going to tell shrimp that! That would hurt his pride. Than he heard a familiar voice yelling Levy-Chan! ~This was not happening, not now.~

"Levy-Chan! What are you doing out shopping!?" Lucy was calling from the crowd and Gazille quickly took cover behind Levy.

"Oh hi Lucy, I'm just out looking for some clothes, that all"

"Oh than I know a perfect store up the block!"

"Um it's not for me" She mumbled looking behind her back at Gazille who looked like he wanted to sink into the ground.

"Oh? And who can this be?" Lucy asked crouching down to Gazille's level when he embarrassed looked up from behind Levy.  
"He is so cute! What's his name?"

Really, hadn't Lucy noticed something special about the child? Like the piercings and red eyes?  
"Wait a minute? Lucy called out staring at the child. "He looks just like Gazille?"

"Took you long enough Bunny girl"

Lucy jumped back at the comment when she realized who the small child really was.

"But how, why, where?" She stammered pointing at Gazille who felt a blush spreading up his ears.

"We get the point Bunny girl you don't have to point out the obvious." Gazille called out holding onto Levy's leg making him look so cute! It took not long to explain everything for Lucy which took it all in really well.

"So he is stuck like this until Lily gets back?

"That seems to be the case Lu-Chan and we have to find some clothes" ~since Gazille is chattering his teeth like crazy! ~ She thought looking at Gazille who had wrapped his arms around him trying to keep warm.

"O than I know the perfect store!" Lucy called out starting dragging Levy with her and Gazille followed the two mages like a tail trying not to lose them in the crowd. But it was too late, he was lost.

"Perfect, just perfect! Where did those stupid women go? And why does everyone have to be so tall!"

He really missed being tall and able to look down at everyone, especially the shrimp.

"And what do we have her? A lost child, where is you mommy boy?"

It was a guy from the council who was crouching down messing up Gazille's hair when smiling.

"And what is up with all those piercings? Have you parents allowed you to do all these?

"Actually it was my dad who did them" Gazille growled giving the officer an evil glare

"Oh than I have to take a talk to your dad then"

"He is gone for a long time your jackass"

"now, now, not that kind of languages boy, if you come with me we will find you parents"

"No fucking way I will go with you jackass!" Gazille spat starting to run away

"Now wait!" The officer yield taking hold of Gazille's arm.

"Let me go you saphead!" He roared trying to pull out from the officer's grip, he was so weak in this body.

"Gazille!" He heard someone call and saw a stripe of blue hair in the crowd.

"Gazille I have looked all over for you" Levy called out making her way to Gazille and the officer

"Are you this boy's mothers miss?"

" umm, you can say I am," Levy stumbled out taking hold of Gazille who was now in her arms looking angry at the officer.

"You really should take care of your child miss, and I have to tell you those piercings on a seven-year old are very concerning, and he said his father made  
them?"

"Um, his father left us a long time ago and those are his only reminder of him so I let him have them."  
~God quick thinking Levy~ she thought looking all happy for the excuse she just made up

"Okay than, but I have to tell you hold on to your child miss, it easy to get lost in this crowd" The officer said walking away.

"Gazille I was worried sick! And how could you get in trouble so fast?"

But she got no answer, Gazille stood in front of her looking down into the ground lost in thoughts.

~ Metallica~ He thought touching his piercings with a sad look.

"Levy, Gazille!" they heard Lucy call walking up to them

"Oh you found him what a relief, he really is small," she said giggling.

" I am not small!" Gazille shouted at Lucy looking up at her which objected his point.

"Okay we have to go if we will buy anything before they close!

"We are coming Lu-Chan" Levy said getting up and taking Gazille hand,

"It's best this way so you don't get lost again"  
Gazille looked up to see that Levy was blushing but he didn't say anything because so was he.

* * *

**So what did you think? I decided to make Levy more like a mother figure ;)  
And did levy really hit the spot about the reason about Gazille's piercings?  
plz review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 knitwear**

"Is this the store, seriously?" Gazille asked looking at a small shop in the corner of a house with a big sign (Homemade knitwear)

"The owner is really nice and they have a lot of warm outside clothes because the other shops haven't got any winder wear yet." Lucy said watching Levy and Gazille with a big smile; they looked so cute holding hands with Gazille just reaching up to hers, she almost wished Lily didn't find the woman. They all walked in making the doorbell sound in the store which was not big, ~it looked smaller than shrimp apartment dammit,~ Gazille thought letting go of Levy to take a look around.

They really had a lot of knitwear, everything from gloves to socks and scarves, and everything looked so warm.  
"Levy and Lucy looked around to see if they could find anything that could fit the small dragon slayer when they met the owner of the store, it was an old woman maybe 80 with a really bad hunchback and was supporting on a stick.

"Can I help the nice lady's?" She asked walking up to them

"Hi mister Masada" Lucy called to the old woman

"We need some warm outside clothes for that boy over there"

"Oh is he our child?" The woman asked looking at Levy since she knew Lucy hadn't any children,

"No I am just taking care of him right now"

"I understand, so what size do the young boy have?

"Actually I don't know? Gazille! Come here!"

"You don't have to scream shrimp I am right here" He answered from behind some boxes.

"What do you think he may have?" Levy asked the old lady who was now taking a closer look at Gazille,

"What a cute little boy, he reminds me of my grandson"

~what part, the piercing or the red evil eyes~ Lucy thought wondering how good the old lady really could see.

"I think I know his size" the old woman answered giving Levy a piece of paper with different sizes on it,  
"Just call me if you need more help or wonder something okay?"

"We will," both of them called when the old lady disappeared behind the curtains behind the counter.

Than Lucy and Levy started to collect some clothes for Gazille to try one, and Gazille did not like their taste at all! The first on was a pink jacket with a hood which had long bunny ears on it and some black spots all over. Lucy and Levy said they liked it but it was obvious they were teasing him when they couldn't keep their giggling. So they tried something else like a reed jacked which the bottom stood out like a skirt and some blue mittens with furry bells hanging down from them. If Gazille's look could kill Lucy and Levy would not be breathing right now,

"Can you two get serious for a minute?" He spat out after 20 minutes of fitting.

"Okay Gazille try these on"

this time it was not that bad, a knitted jacket with stripes in different shades of green and had a hood with ears, which looked like dragon ears! And with it they found a black and gray scarf and black mittens.

"This can work" Gazille said watching himself in the mirror, but we still have the shoe problem," he sighed looking at the shoes covers in pink fake fur.

"I go and ask the owner" Levy said walking to the counter pressing the clock.

"Have you found what you needed?" The old woman asked.

"Almost, you don't sell shoes don't you?"

" Unfortunately not, but I maybe have something for you"

She disappeared behind the curtains to come back with a small very dusty box. "This was special made for my son years ago, he was always into rock music even in an early age so I decided to get these special made." She gave Levy the box which made her jaw drop.

"What is it shrimp? Gazille asked looking up at her and the lady getting totally ignored. When Levy didn't show him he jumped onto the counter and took the box away from her to also drop his jaw when he saw what was inside. There laid a pair of black military boots with stubby studs on them very similar to the once he used to have, he could not believe his eyes, they were perfect! He looked at the old lady who was smiling at them, with his eyes sparkling he jumped down from the counter throwing of the girl shoes and taking on the boots. They fitted perfect like they were costume made for him; he started to run around in the store jumping and kicking boxes to try the steel cap.

"Gazille stop it!" Lucy yield starting to chase him around the store.

"Miss we can't take those, they belonged to your son!" Levy called out staring at the Lady,

"it's okay, they seems to fit him and I love-making people happy. And it's not like my son can use them anyway,  
"Then how much do you want for them and the clothes?

"For the clothes you can pay me 20 jewels and the boots you can get"

"Are you serious? No I can't! That's too much you don't even know us?

"Even if I don't know you I can see that boy love them and i can't brake that happiness could I?."

Levy could not answer that more than with a "thank you"

"You are welcome to come and visit anytime you want, the old woman said waving them goodbye when they left Gazille already dressed in his new clothes.

"I like that old hag" Gazille said as he walked behind Levy holding her hand"

"Gazille!" Levy called out at him

"She Is not an old hag! She is a nice old lady

"Yea, yea"  
"I told you guys she was nice! But I have to go; do we meet in the guild tomorrow?" Lucy asked.

" Of course we do Lu-Chan, take care!

"I am hungry" Gazille growled as his stomach purred for food

"Me to, but I'm tired so let's get some takeaway"

"I want Pizza!"

"Singh"

Levy was exhausted when they were back in the apartment and threw herself on the bed when Gazille started to eat the Pizza. He looked adorable when he sat at the dining table, or he stood because it was hard reaching up, eating his pizza with to her surprise the pink bandanna holding his hair back. She could not believe how cute he looked like that when she started hearing a strange sound, it sounded like he was chewing on something, her silverware!

"Are you serious? Both the fork and knife, it was a matching sett!"

" It's your fault who gave me silverware you know!"

"Well then I just have to buy some plastic cutlery for you then!"

But Levy where replied with a big yawn from the dragon slayer, ~right it was starting to get late,~

"maybe it time to go to bed Gazille"

"I don't need to sleep" he said rubbing his eyes in the cutest way ever!

"Come on, don't be so thick-headed"

She took his hand and led him to the couch which was still drowned in pages from her encyclopedia of ancient languages. But she decided to clean that up in the morning and for now just brushed it down on the floor.

"I want to sleep in the bed bookworm!" Gazille yelled still rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"I don't think so! It my bed you know!" He gave her a very big yawn almost as a cat showing his pointy teeth in return and started to crawl up in her bed.

"Hey stop that!" But he was already curled up into her pillows and under the blanket and it took not long before he started snoring.  
"I can believe this!" She shouted at herself sitting down at the bedpost watching the now sleeping dragon who looked so in peace when he was asleep. She took of his headband and socks and brushed his hair back before she went to the couch grabbing a book and started reading.  
Maybe this is not going to be so bad of an experience after all? She thought before she too was embraced by darkness and was soon asleep with the book over her face.

* * *

**So here was chapter 3, I am really getting into Levy as a mother figure don't you? And I can say that the old Lady will come back in later chapters ;) I just had to give Gazille some cloth who really screamed Gazille instead of the girl clothes sorry..  
the usual plz review and comment spelling and grammar mistakes and of course what you think! ^-^  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Say hello to everyone**

Levy awoke pretty early the next morning from pain in her neck; she had felt asleep in a very bad place last night. When she awoke the first thing she did was to watch Gazille who was still asleep really stretching out over the whole bed, and then she had started making breakfast.

"What is that smell?" She heard a groggy voice growl behind her.

"God morning sunshine, it's called toast and eggs."

"Smells good, he mumbled and sat down at the dining table to be served a big toast with eggs in-between and it took not long before it was gone.

"Seems like you liked it?"

"Yea, you cook much better than Lily, he only make noodles."

" You two lived on only noodles? Levy asked looking at Gazille like he was a moron or something.

"Of course not stupid! We weigh it up with Iron and Kiwi, and of course we eat allot at the guild.

"That's a relief," Levy signed starting to eat her toast

"About the guild, I promised Lucy that I would meet her there at dinner time."  
Gazille spat out the milk he just was drinking.

"Are you crazy! I am not going to the guild! It was bad enough that Bunny girl got to know but the whole guild? No way in hell!

"But Lucy took it well didn't she? And I can't leave you by you self in the apartment"

"Why not?"

"Because of what you did to my book and my silverware maybe," she gave Gazille an evil glare before continuing.  
"So that's why, so you have no other choice than to follow me to the guild. I promise that if Natsu or anyone else will tease you I will send Erza on them" Levy said while giving Gazille a blink. But that didn't make Gazille feel any better, he guessed he had to go to the guild sometime because it didn't seem like Lily was coming back anytime soon and he couldn't hide in the shrimps apartment forever.

"Okay bookworm"

"My name is Levy!"

"Yea, yea, I'm taking a shower.  
But it took not long before a muttering Gazille came back.

"Weren't you about to shower? Levy asked watching Gazille who was only wearing a towel to cover his private parts.

"I'm…"

"What did you say?"

" I can't reach..."

Levy thought for a minute before she got what he meant. He couldn't reach shower head!  
Levy took a good look at Gazille which stood in his spot staring at the floor, and was he blushing?  
~This is so humiliating! ~ Gazille thought as Levy went to the bathroom taking down the shower head for him,

"there you go, is it anything else you can't reach?" She said giggling at the irony in this picture, she teasing him for being short; she really did get some good part out of this situation.

" You don't have to rub it in my face you know" he said muttering.

"You did it all the time you know! This is just sweet revenge!"

"Don't let it go to your head, I am not sure but I think I'm still able to use magic you know!"

Levy had not thought about that, could he still use dragon slayer magic even when he was seven? His magic should be evolved at that age so that would not be the problem.

"Can you leave already shrimp?" Oh yea right she still stood in the bathroom.

"Just call if you need anything"

"You are enjoying this don't you shrimp? She answered no but both knew that she really was.  
He really took a long shower before he finally came out dripping all over the floor and on her books!

"It's your fault for having them on the floor." He growled.

"Um shrimp, do you have other clothes?"  
That's right; they had only bought outside clothes yesterday!

"I will see if I can find anything"

This time she found a dark blue shirt with the lather L on it and some long pants because it didn't seemed like shorts was a great idea right now since he froze yesterday and today it was even colder

"It's almost dinner time, shouldn't we go? or bunny girl will surely be mad at you, Gihi"

Levy had almost forgotten about her dinner date with Lucy as she quickly took on her outside clothes and soon both of them where outside. ~Levy was right about that it was colder today than yesterday, ~ Gazille thought as he shattered his teeth even when he had both gloves winter jacket and scarf on, ~he really had serious problems with cold weather~ Levy thought as they were soon at the front door of Fairy tail, even from the outside they could hear everyone clapping, screaming and laughing inside.

"I can't! I won't go inside there!" Gazille called out starting to take a run for it but Levy quickly took a hold of his arm stopping him from running. ~I really hate this stupid weak body!~ Gazille thought as he struggled to get free from her surprisingly strong grip.

"If you don't go in freely I just have to force you" she said with an evil but at the same time nice smile spreading over her face.

"You can't be serious?"

"Oh, you know I am!"

Inside the guild it was just as loud as it sounded from the outside. Natsu's team was sitting around a table while Gray and Natsu were arguing about something no one had perceived and somehow Elfman was also in the argument. Lucy decided to go to the bar where she was met by Mirajane who looked worried at her.

"What is wrong Lucy, you look down?"

"It nothing Mira, it's just that Levy where supposed to eat dinner with me today but she haven't showed up yet.

" I am sure she is on her way Lucy,"

and Mirajane's statement turned out to be right when the big door flew open and an high scream was heard over the guild hall.

" Put me down your asshole! You can't make me! I might be seven but I have frigging rights!

"Stop struggling or I will drop you! "

Levy was holding a very struggling Gazille in an embrace which Gazille desperately tried to get out from until Levy dropped him on the floor with a big bump.

"AO! That hurt you moron!" Gazille said rubbing his sore head watching Levy with hate burning in his eyes.

"I told you to stop struggling or I was going to drop you!"

It was not until then they realized that everyone was staring at them, being the center of attention.  
Both Levy and Gazille could feel how their faces heated up not knowing what to do, but they didn't have to because Natsu of all people ran up to them and crouched down in front of Gazille staring at him, and so did the rest of the guild.

"Um Gazille say hi to everyone," Levy manage to get through her blushing face.

"Gazille? Is that you? Natsu asked while poking Gazille which made him blush up even more.

"If you do that one more time salamander I will break your finger of.. "

" It sure is Gazille" Natsu screamed over the guild making everyone gasp in shook and then started cheering? It took not long before Gazille was surrounding by everyone, poking him and telling how cute he was, this was the worst day in Gazille's life by far I can say you that, but their reactions was very different from what he had thought they would be? Until Natsu opened his big mouth that was.

"Who is a brat now Brat?" He said with a teasing voice.  
Gazille could feel how his body started to shiver from the anger bowling in him.

"What is the small child going to do about it?"  
But Natsu was interpreted from an iron club to his face sending him true the guild crashing down on a table.  
"Who are you calling a brat flame-brain!?" Gazille yielded over the guild transforming his arm into an iron spear yelling "demon logs!" A big number of steel spears shooting at Natsu, but something was of, his attacks was still the once of a small child much weaker and smaller than before. How he could send Natsu over the guild was a big question for everyone, maybe it was because Natsu wasn't prepared for it?  
Everyone could see that a big fight was about to start when Levy ran up to Gazille taking him in her arms holding on tight when he struggled.

"Let me go! I will kill him, let me go so I can kick that bastards like it was no tomorrow"

"Gazille calm down, take deep breaths, deep breaths."  
Gazille started to calm down breathing heavily staring at Natsu who was hold back by Lucy.

"I know it's not fair fighting a child, I'm not stupid! So let's take this when you get back to normal scrap head," Natsu said smiling at Gazille holding his forehead where a small bump was starting to grow.

"Guess you are right about that, but I still would be able to kick your ass even like this, gihi"

"what did you say metal bastard?"

"Natsu calm down! Let's sit down and eat some fire don't we?" Lucy led Natsu over to a table before she went over to the bar where Levy and Gazille was now sitting, or Gazille was sitting (on) the bar since he could not reach probably and had a big plate in front of him with screws and bolts.

"So Levy-Chan, seems like the clothes are fitting him well?

"yea he loves them, but I have fix some inside clothes for him, but I am short on jewels right now."

"It's okay, I think I have fixed that, I know a friend who have a certain style to Gazille's and have allot of old children clothes.

"oh I love you Lu-Chan! Levy screamed hugging Lucy and then looked at Gazille who had his whole mouth full of bolts.

"Seems like you will be skipping the girl clothes from now on Gazille," She said while giving Gazille a blink when she saw how happy he got.

"Are you serious? What a relief." He puffed out continuing eating his bolts.

"I am actually kind of relived that it's nothing wrong with his magic, but at the same time I'm kind of worried." Levy said with a low voice hopping the slayer didn't hear them.

" I think it will be fine Levy, he is seven, you saw that his attacks were not as strong as they used to be."

"But they can still make much damage Lu-Chan!"

"Don't worry! Look at him, you two will be fine."

Levy looked at the small dragon slayer who was sitting cross legged on the counter digging in to his snacks with Mirajane watching him with a big bright smile on her face.

"I guess you are right Lu-Chan, I am really getting used to this, Being a mother and all, she said while both she and Lucy started giggling


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5, the little blue dragon**

Soon it was time for the two mages to leave the guild and making their way home, but of course Levy had to walk past the bookstore sticking to the window.

"Come on shrimp! I am freezing! Let's go home already," Gazille said pulling Levy's jacket.

"I just have to take a quick look inside, I promise it will not take long."  
~ Not take long? Levy in a bookstore? That's something I would want to see. ~ Gazille thought rolling his eyes

The bookstore was huge! Shelf's covering every wall and more with all kind of books, everything from history, crime, fantasy and Levy was soon gone deep into the bookstore leaving Gazille to himself.

"I don't get the thing with books, what it so interesting with words!?"

"It's not the words; it's the stories that the words are creating" Gazille turned around to see a tall man with glasses and short blond hair.

"Stories? I thought books were for translating magic?"

"Some books are, but books can be about almost anything you can imagine, like creepy ghost stories or stories about princesses and dragons.

"Stop right there! Did you say dragons?"

"Yes, we have allot of books about dragons" He pointed at a big shelf with a big sign (Fantasy) over it. The man took a book from the shelf and gave it to Gazille,

"this is one of my favorites"

Gazille looked at the cover which had a picture of a small blue dragon sitting under a tree in the shadows and the cover said,  
(The little blue dragon).

"It's about a baby dragon that ran away from home, to prove how strong he was.

"Really!? That is so cool!" Gazille shouted running to look for Levy"

"Bookworm, shrimp!" he shouted when he finally found Levy with her face in a book,~surprising~.

"I want this book!" he yelled jumping into her lap making her yelp and dropping her book.

"You want a book? That is new" she said taking the book from him reading the cover.

"I guess it suits you, well we better go I will just pay this" she said smiling before she left to the counter. Gazille was jumping up and down with his new book exited to read it. ~ That's so unlike him? ~Levy thought looking confused at Gazille who looked like he had drunk 5 cups of coffee or something! Directly when they got into the apartment Gazille threw himself on the bed starting to read his book, Levy was so happy for his new excitement for books so she too sat on the bed reading.

"Um bookworm what it this word?

"Grandpa" she smiled going back to her book, but it took not long before she was disturbed once again,

" how do you pronounce this? Gazille asked pointing at the word orphan.

"Gazille, do you have a problem with reading?"

"Off course not!" he said taking away the book from her. "It's just that it's hard when it's so many words at the same time." He growled looking into the book.

"It's okay Gazille; if you want I can read it out load for you.

"I can read it! But it would go faster if you did it" He growled in return.

With that Levy started to read the story about the small brave dragon that left home to see the world and to prove that he was strong and tough to his family. I took not long before Gazille had crawled closer to hear better and then closer to watch the pictures and it soon ended up in her lap with Levy reading with insight and making different voices for the different characters and Gazille looked like he really liked it.

"It is starting to get late Gazille and I'm getting tired."

"But I haven't found out if the dragon will find anywhere to sleep yet!" Gazille said looking at Levy with big puppy like eyes.

"Okay, just one more chapter and then i have to sleep!"  
But it took not long before Levy could her someone snoring in her lap, Gazille had fell asleep and was now leaning against her chest. Levy could feel how her face started to heat up when she felt him snuggling against her breasts. She quickly laid him down next to her stroking his hair looking at his calm, peaceful expression' like he had no issues in the world. And before she knew it she was also asleep beside him dreaming about small blue dragons.

* * *

**I know a very short chapter but I really wanted a moment where Levy read to Gazille! T^T hope you liked it  
please review! And it may take a while to next update because this was my last prewritten chapter so now i have to come up with more ideas, so plz wait for me until then! ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6, snow day**  
"Shrimp wake up! Wake up!

"I am sleeping, leave me alone"

"You are not because you answered me! So come on and look outside!"

Levy dragged herself out of bed to look out the window where Gazille stood on a chair staring out the window.  
"Now what did you want?"

"Look outside, everything is white!"

Indeed Gazille was right, overnight a big blanked of white thick snow had lied down over Magnolia and was now covering everything, and it almost hurt watching it because it was so bright.

"What is that?" Levy stared at Gazille like her eyes were going to pop out of her head.

"What do you mean which what is that?

"I mean that white stuff covering everything obviously!"

"Have you never seen snow before!?"

"No, I have lived at places there it never is this cold, ~for a very god reason~ he thought shivering.  
Levy couldn't believe her ears, Gazille had never in is whole life seen snow before! Okay, now when she thought about it she knew he didn't like the cold so she was sure he had avoid it but not that he had totally missed winter! Then she flew back with a shriek when a snowball hit the window with such that it almost cracked it! And Levy only knew one person who could throw a snowball like that, Gray.  
Gazille opened the window screaming

"What the hell are you doing you jackass, shrimp almost got a heart attack!

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to throw it that hard; do you want to come down for a snowball fight?"

Gazille turned around looking at Levy who panted on the floor still shocked by the snowball when Gazille asked  
"What is a snowball fight?" Levy smiled and stood up from the floor taking on some warmer clothes.  
"Take on some very warm clothes and I will show you" Gazille gave her an uncertain look before he armed himself with warm clothes before he leaved the apartment.

~It was so soft and cold at the same time. ~ Gazille thought as he stepped outside Fairy hills doors touching the snow, dressed in a dark green jacket, black mittens, a gray scarf and a black/white hat. They had been at Masada arming up for the winter knowing Gazille would need it and it seemed like they got very handy now when they stepped right out into a snowball fight!

"GET THEM! Gray screamed and made a snowball canon out of ice charging at Levy and Gazille.

"RUN!" Levy screamed at Gazille taking his arm jumping behind a big pile of snow taking cover.

"What are those morons doing!?" Gazille asked looking at Levy who smiled holding her arms over her head.

"Having a snowball fight."

"Is that was it is? Throwing piles of snow at each other?

"Yea, that's about it, but we can't let them win, seems like they have Natsu, Juvia and Lucy on their team against the two of us, that's so unfair!"

"I am not letting those morons win! Now show me how to make one of those snowballs"

Levy smiled at his enthusiast and showed him how to make a snowball, it took some bad once before he had got a hand of it.

"Hey back there! Have you given up or what?" Natsu screamed over the field making Gazille smile.

"I have an idea shrimp; just listen to me and do as I say,

"I think they gave up" Natsu said looking at Gray with a sad look when he got hit by an enormous snow pile who buried him completely.

"What was that? Lucy screamed looking around when Juvia hugged Gray not giving him much air.

"That's what I call a shrimp canon" Gazille looked up from their hiding place grinning madly while screaming "FIRE!" All of them could see big snow piles coming their way, but when they looked closer they could see that it was words saying (snow), ~Levy~ Lucy thought before being hit and so did Juvia, but Gray dodged it and Natsu had melted his and was now free.

"Seems like metal face have a secret weapon?"

"Seems like it fire breath, but I am not losing in a snowball fight!" Gray shouted making his Snow cannon fired at the two mages who jumped to the side when Levy wrote protect which took the direct hit of the massive snowball. Levy vied at Gazille who seemed to have very fun when he ran against Natsu with his hand full of snowballs meeting Natsu in the middle of the battle field charging at each other, Natsu in this scene looked just as much as a kid like Gazille. The snowball fight kept going in what felt like hours until Gazille and Levy could see a white flag coming up from the others headquarter (a huge pile of snow) and a huge grin spread across Gazille's now very red face, (from the cold).

"Haha, losers! We won you lose Salamander!" Natsu's head stuck up from behind the snow pile yelling back

"We did just lose because Lucy and Juvia wanted to go inside!"

" Yea sure, blame them! But the truth is that we won and you lose!"  
Natsu and Gray looked defeated when they glared at the two women behind them.

"We are not going to start another fight!" Lucy yielded trying to get the feeling back into her fingers

"Yea, Juvia likes the cold but this is going too far"

Lucy called the two other mages so they could start walking to the guild to get something hot to drink.  
Well inside everyone could feel the hot air from the guild hall brush over them making them all feeling relived, they all took of their soaking wet outside clothes and sat down around a table calling Mirajane to order some drinks. The girl took hot chocolate along with Gazille when Natsu and Gray took beer,

"That was a grate snowball fight, I love winter" Natsu said sipping from his beer.

"Same hear!" Gray said in agreement,

"It because you are like a human stove and stripper is an ice mage dammit!" Gazille growled blowing over his hot chocolate.

"What you don't like the cold weather stud face?" Natsu asked giving Gazille a teasing glare.

"Natsu Gazille doesn't like anything, how could you think he would like the most beloved season of the year?" Gray asked making some ice cubes dropping in his beer.

"I guess you have a point," Natsu said nodding in agreement before he put his hand on fire worming up his beer.

"So do you have any plans for the holidays?" Lucy asked sipping from her drink,

" Nothing in particular, I know Erza is going home over the holidays but as usual I will stay here" Natsu said when he shrugged his shoulders.

"Juvia and Gray- Sama will go to a ski resort" Juvia said blushing looking at Gray.

"Well Gray, so you two finally decided to go eh? "Lucy said giving the two of them a look which said everything of what she (and the rest of the guild) thought would happened when just the two of them where away.

"And you two?" Levy looked up from her hot chocolate,

"Nothing, will stay here and celebrate the holidays witch the guild I guess." She said smiling at them all, Gazille looked up when he noticed he was being watched assuming they waited to hear what his plans was for the holidays,

"Well it's obvious I can't go anywhere when I look like this so I guess I will stay to"

"And what about you Lu-Chan?"

"I will stay here to for the holidays, I really are looking forward to Christmas with the guild!"  
Gazille spaced out for a moment thinking, ~wonder what bunny girl is talking about, Christmas. what a fuck is that? ~

* * *

**Gazille not knowing what cristmas is? seems like this going to be his first cristmas ever and witch the fairy tail guild you can wonder how it will be ;D  
Liking it so far? plz review what you think and i will try to update soon ;)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Lily's mission**

Lily had been out in the woods for 6 days strait now and had not found a single track that would led him to the woman, and it was not making it easier that a thick coat of snow had landed over the forest. She was really tough to find, seemed like it was a miracle they had found her the first time. If this would have been a normal mission he would have gone home a long time ago but this was not a normal mission, it was a mission to save his partner, his best friend. Wonder how he was doing by the way? He knew Christmas was coming up and he and Gazille had always gone out of town at winter time not even thinking of the holidays. Sometimes he even though if Gazille even knew what the holidays was about, sometimes he had mentioned it but Gazille had totally ignored him just nagging about how he wanted to get out of Magnolia before the winter came. That moron seemed like he never had had a proper Christmas experience in his whole life, he really hoped that Levy would get some holiday spirit in that thick skull of his. A sound was meeting Lily's ears making him stop and try to hear where it was coming from; it was a song, by a voice he surely recognized, it was now doubt it was her.  
Lily flew through the forest witch the song getting stronger and stronger; finally he stopped when he saw a house in the middle of the forest, it was a simple cabin with a big greenhouse and herb garden where he could hear the song coming from. He drew his sword as he sneaked up to the herb garden where he could see her, in a coat and the snow white hair and the crystal blue eyes sitting in the garden picking herbs.

"Don't move" Lily whispered as he hold his sword against her throat,

" I guess you have come for the big baby yes?"

"The big baby's name is Gazille and yes, I have come to force you to make him normal!"

" Than I am sorry to disappoint you my little cat, it's nothing I can do."

" What do you mean? You made him like that so you can turn him back!"

"That is not the case, my magic is very special you see, I can't take the spell back, he must do it by himself." Lily stared at her trying to understand what she meant.

"If you don't mind its cold outside, I can tell the rest indoors if you please."

Lily hesitated for a moment but he to felt cold so he still with his sword to her throat started to walk into her cabin. It looked like she had taken the forest in to her home with all the different plants, herbs and animal skins everywhere.

"I know this is not the typical house but it's my house so don't break anything!" Lily had let her go so she could walk free but he still had his sword draw if she would try any tricks.

"So you live here by yourself?" Lily asked watching the woman laying her herbs on a big table.

"Yes, when you have a magic like mine, you are not welcome in any town."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that my magic is a curse! I can't control the outcome it will bring, the only thing I can do is throw it and then it's up for the person I cursed to undo it. It's a heavy burden and that makes me the witch that curse everyone she touches and then when they find me I can do nothing." She took her robe of relived big scars all over her body.  
"This is what happens when people finds me, even some are from the people I once loved."

Lily didn't know what to say, he just stared at the woman and her scarred body. How could anyone to this? But now when he thought about it he easily could have done the same if he was the one who got cursed.

"Will you not bring me to the council now?" Lily woke up by the comment as he met the womans big crystal blue eyes staring into his soul.

"No, I will not". The woman stared at him in surprise but then gave him a worming smile.

"You are not like other people I met; you have a kind hart even when your comrade is in despair"

"If you haven't noticed I am not a person, I am a panther" Lily said smiling back with a grin on his face.

" I wish I could help your friend but I am afraid I can't"

"But can't you tell me how he could help himself?" ~ Wow that sounded fuzzy~

"I am afraid I can not, but I can tell you this: He must see that like a child, he must see the unseen for the older."

"You dint's give me a clue there at all did you?" Lily said giving the woman a sour face

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't she said giggling. "But if you please will get out of my house and not tell anyone you found me, or I will find you and curse you as well." The tone of the woman totally changed when she said the last sentence, so serious and cold.  
But before he had left she screamed after him,

"And I have to warn you, the longer he will take to see, the deeper he will fall into the curse!"

Lily watched her as she slammed the door closed and was lost deep in thoughts ~He must like a child, see the unseen for the older~ what was that supposed to mean? And what did she mean with the longer he waits to see the deeper he will fall into the curse? she really liked to talk in riddles it seemed.  
How would he be able to get home and tell Gazille this, he wouldn't understand and surly go to hunt her down himself and do like the once before him had done to her. ~I can't allow that. I just say that I dint find her and he will have to figure out the rest himself, that was what she sad right? He must help himself~  
"This really dint go as planned, I hope that Levy is keeping up with him, he can get a little out of control sometimes"

* * *

"Gazille quit it!"

" You have to catch me first!"

"Give it back"

"naha shrimp, even like this am faster than you! Gihi"

Gazille and Levy was running around in the guild with Gazille waving one of Levy's books in his hand laughing.

"You are so slow, can't you run faster? And this time you can't blame you short legs gihi!

"When I get you, you will wish that you never been born"

"And what will you do shrimp? Ground me?"

"Well right now I am your babysitter so I can do that!

"You could try, but trying to close in a dragon with your precious books?"

Levy stopped for a minute to see her room in ruins and the small dragon slayer in the middle of it all chewing on her books.

"What is wrong, getting tired?"

"You little" She jumped at him to miss him and fell on a table he was just standing on.  
Everyone in the guild was laughing and clapping at the two mages running like maniacs true the guild hall. No one had never seen neither of them like this, so happy and playful. And with Natsu now join the hunt for the iron dragon slayer it was even more hilarious seeing how clumsy he looked trying to catch Gazille. But soon enough Gazille was corned with the two mages sneaking up to him, but Gazille made a evil smile taking a deep breath which made everyone stare with fright taking cover behind tables getting ready for the blow.  
"Iron dragon roar" It was still powerful to throw Natsu back but it missed Levy (because he just aired at Natsu). The Guild looked like a ware zone with metal sharps stuck to walls overturned tables and other furniture's, Gazille stood on a table laughing not looking at Levy who took the book from him starting to yelling at him. Gazille gave her a sour pout crossing his arms. When everyone started to come up from their hiding places watching the seen before them, they really looked like a mother and son when Levy yield at him like that. But everyone knew that it was something more going on in that relationship of theirs.

* * *

**So liking it?, i decided to give a explanation for why Gazille never heard of Christmas and how Lily's mission went.  
and what will happen if Gazille falls deeper into the curse eh? be free to speculate ;)  
so the usual, Please review and hope you liked it ^^ **


	8. Chapter 8

_Cover art by: zombiegirl01 on devainart_

* * *

**Chapter 8 Home sweet home**

Some days had past since Lily had talked to the woman and he was finally back in Magnolia. It was just a couple of days left to Christmas and it really showed in the town with all the decorations, Santa's, stars, snowmen and all the lights everywhere. Lily had never seen Magnolia in Christmas times since he and Gazille always trawled to warmer locations in the winter and this time he really looked forward to staying and celebrating it witch his guild. Lily flew directly to Fairy hills where he thought he would look for his partner when he saw a very funny snowman beside the doors, it looked almost like a real snowman if you counted of the stones as eyebrows and some was on its chin and beside its carrot nose. He could only think who made this when he heard someone laughing around the corner of the house; he quickly took a look around to see something very surprising. Levy and Gazille was lying in the snow making snow angels? Lily could feel a smile spreading over his face when he saw how happy the slayer looked when he remembered something, ~ the longer he will take to see, the deeper he will fall into the curse ~. Lily just got what she had meant, the longer Gazille will wait to see, more like a child he will become, he thought for a minute imagining the worst when his partner didn't even remember being his normal age anymore.

"LILY!" He felt himself being tackled down into the snow by Gazille hugging him tight, ~he still is pretty strong~ Lily thought as he tried to bend himself free.

"Gazille let him go!" Levy called running to help Lily who was turning to the same color as Happy at the moment.

"What took you so long stupid cat? Where is the woman?" Gazille called starting to look around totally sure that Lily had taken her with him; it almost hurt Lily when he explained to them that he hadn't found her. Gazille stood like a statue watching Lily like he was insane.

" Haha, I get it now, you are joking, very funny Lily now where have you put her? I want to get my old body back." Levy and Lily looked at each other concerned that he didn't want to accept that Lily got back empty handed.

"Gazille, she is not with him" Levy was now on her knees in front of Gazille watching him with serious eyes. Gazille looked down at the snow looking like he had lost all hope,

"You mean I'm stuck like this forever" The tone Gazille's voice had shocked both of them, it was so sad, dark, no hope, like was going to lay down and die right on the spot.

"No Gazille, we will find a way to undo the spell, in the meantime let's have a grate Christmas okay?" Levy said hugging him tight but Gazille dint hug back,

"What is this stupid Christmas thingi everyone is talking about anyway?"

No one talked for at least 5 minutes before Levy bursted out

"Have you never celebrated Christmas?"

"Well I don't even know what it is so I say no on that one" Levy watched Lily who hunched his shoulders and then back on Gazille.

"You have never heard of Santa Claus?" Gazille shook his head

"eggnog?" sound gross

"Christmas songs?" whats the difference from normal songs?

"Christmas presents!?" He shook his head watching Levy with the most innocent look she had ever seen.

"Okay so if I get this right, you have never been on a spot there it have been winter and snow?"

"That's right"

"And you have never even heard of Christmas?"

" I have heard of it but I have never bothered to ask or care about it since I never even liked the winter or any other holiday for that matter."

"This is insane! A man your age, I mean your real age has never celebrated Christmas in his whole life."

"How long are you going to nag about this bookworm! Yes I have never celebrating this damn thing you call Christmas and I have never seen snow before because I hate the cold! There! Was it anything else you wondered because I'm tired to talk about this and I want to hang out with my cat that I have not seen for almost a week! "He panted hard from the screaming he had done with anger bowling in his blood.  
"Come on Lily" Gazille took Lily's hand as he dragged with him Lily waved Levy goodbye. As soon the two boys and left Levy made ha run for it to the guild Hall, she had to tell everyone, especially Lucy!

"So, how have it been when I was away? Lily asked as he sat on Gazille's head since his shoulders now was too small.

"I guess it has been alright, I just hate being this weak and small." He growled as he kicked down some snow lanterns as he walked down the snowy streets to his and Lily's apartment.

"I can understand that, it not that nice being on the other side is it?

"Speak out cat!"

"I mean that Levy have to live with being small and weak all the time."

"Shrimp is not weak! She is just not as strong as the others in this stupid guild."

"You are worried now when you can't protect her aren't you?" Lily looked down from his head watching him in the eyes.

"Of course I am! She is so small and fragile and like this I am almost weaker than her! I can still use slayer magic but not as I use to, it's just as strong like when Metalicana disappeared." Everything went silent when Gazille stopped walking touching his piercings staring at the snow.

"Gazille are you okay?"

"I'm fine cat! Seems like we are home soon"

~ I know that his dragon left him but when he was only seven? How did he survive alone like that?~  
Lily knew better than to ask his partner about his past but sometimes he really wondered how he got like he was, so cold, angry and offensive to people.

"Do you have the keys?" Lily was awaken by Gazille poking him.

"Yes of course"

Lily gave Gazille the key to their house so they could walk in. It was a big square gray building with all the windows boarded up with planks and it looked like it was ready to be demolished. But this was what they called home and Gazille had scared off the construction workers that had decided to let him live there alone since no one dared to enter. Gazille and Lily lived in an apartment in the middle since it was the lest destroyed one, the walls was not very isolated not making Gazille's problem with the cold any better and it really looked like a dump with the ruined wallpapers and broken floor that missed some planks. And all the iron laying everywhere didn't make it more inviting with a couch also functioning as a bed and a drawer where Lily slept.

"Home sweet home" Gazille called out as he sat down on the couch chewing on an old rusty piece of metal

"Yea, I guess" Lily said before he went to the kitchen. Lily really didn't like the conditions they were living in and had number times tried to talk the slayer into moving to a nicer place that was not risking falling down on them anytime soon! But Gazille was really thick headed about his home and was every time refusing to even think about it making Lily even more frustrated. He really hoped that some Christmas spirit would change his mind because with all this snow lying on the roof it will not take long before the whole apartment it's filled with snow.

* * *

"What did you say?

" That Gazille have never celebrating Christmas!"

"You have to gotten it wrong Levy-Chan, no one can have avoided Christmas through his whole life."

"But I tell you Gazille have, he don't even know what it the holiday is!"

Levy had ran into the guild panting and searching for Lucy who was sitting at the bar chatting with Mirajane and Cana.

"No wonder he is so depressing and cold hearted!" Cana spit out between her sips of beer.

" I feel so sad for him, my most precious memories is from celebrating Christmas with my siblings.

"Well Gazille never had any siblings or family for that matter"

"How do you know that Lucy! Maybe he had a family before Metalicana?

"I have never even thought about that, wonder how old he was when he met him for the first time?"

"Don't you guys think that we are coming a little out of track hear!? The important thing here is that Gazille is going to have the best Christmas ever!" Levy yielded out looking at the others with that face that meant one thing, Levy had a plan and all of them almost felt sorry for Gazille.

* * *

**I know its short T^T but i'm hoping for a REALLY long Christmas special chapter next time or the time after that, will see how it goes.  
but is the reason of Gazille not knowing about Christmas and never seen snow clearing i tried to make it more clear in this chapter?  
And will Levy really give Gazille a perfect first Christmas experience or will she actually make it worse? continuing reading and you will soon enough know ;)  
and THANK YOU for 2000 views i love you all! and continue reviewing i love when you do that ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Memories**

Levy had started her plan for the perfect Christmas experience with sitting down with Gazille and explain the whole meaning of Christmas, It didn't go so well when Gazille got bored after 5 minutes when she really started from the beginning with Jesus and that stuff. So she jumped right to Santa Claus and being nice or else you would get coal instead of Christmas presents, that after she had thought for a minute didn't do Gazille happier when he soon understood that he was just going to get coal. With that Levy changed the story to if he was being nice from now on to Christmas she was sure he would get a big present.

"So if I get this right, a big fat dude dressed in red and white break in to people's houses at Christmas and give them gifts if they have been nice?" Gazille looked like was not believing a word he just said,

"And on top of that he is flaying in a sleigh pulled by reindeer's over the world in one night to all children of the world?"

"Okay it may sound stupid when you say it like that but it's true!" Lily who was sitting on Gazille head also listening to the story nodded than lowered his head looking down at Gazille,

" I believe her"

"This is all so stupid! You are not thinking I'm supposed to believe in all this right?"

"You have to! Or Santa will not come and give you your Christmas presents"

"I have never gotten any present in my life, why would I care if I got any this time?"

"Because this year we are going to celebrate it with Fairy tail stupid" Lily said hitting Gazille on the forehead.

"AO that hurt dammit! Okay if I say I do believe in this crap what is the point of giving gifts to the whole guild then?"

"It's because you want to give the once you care about something special, that is from you and not Santa"

"But I don't like any of those jerks? So why would I like to give them anything?"

" It's because if you don't Master will not be glad" Lilt said giving Levy a wink"

"oh, yes Lily, I don't want to remember the last person who hated Christmas in the guild"

Gazille shudder at the thought and nodded in agreement.

"Okay, okay, I will celebrate this Christmas thing in the guild, but why can't I live at home with Lily now when hesback!?"

"That is because if the roof fell down on you you are not strong enough to survive the impact" Lily said with a smirk on his face.

"But where are you going to stay? It's not like you would survive it either you know!"

" I am going to stay with Reedus"

"The painter!?" what a fuck Lily, why stay with him?"

"Because we have always been close and he suggested that I could live with him until we solve your little problem"

"What did you say cat!?" Gazille said pressing his forehead onto Lily's"

"I said that you are Tenny!" Lily said with a mocking smile pressing Gazille back"

" Bring it on teddy!"

"Stop it you two! This is not Christmas spirit at all! And don't fight in my apartment"

Lily and Gazille stared at each other before sprinting outside,

"Where are you going?"

"You told us we couldn't fight in your apartment right? So we are going outside, gihi"

Levy smacked her hand against her forehead as she shook her it violently.  
~Those two ~  
"Gazille your jacket!" But he was already outside.

Levy watched the two men from her window as they had their small brawl, Lily had transformed into his battle form and had his sword draw. Gazille stood in battling position with his arm transformed into an iron sword, it was very small if you compared it to the one he used to have but it fitted his body. Gazille was the one making the first move as he rushed against Lily in high speed roaring loudly, But Lily to Gazille surprise stepped to the side making Gazille run into a tree making a big pile of snow fall down at him. Gazille looked up from it with a red face glaring at Lily who was trying to hold a laugh.

"What was that fore?" Gazille roared as he tried to move, when he noticed something making him blush like hell. His iron sword had got stuck in the tree, and with stuck I mean like real stuck, like I can't get free even if a tried stuck.

"What are you waiting for Gazille? I am waiting"

"Just a second" Gazille was now embarrassed like never before as he tried to pull his arm out of the tree.  
Levy who had seen the whole thing was giggling like crazy from her window when Lily went to help him out; it looked so funny when both of them were struggling against the tree, Lily pulling Gazille in an embrace.  
"Let go you stupid tree!" Gazille roared as he finally got free flying back still in Lily's embrace as the two mages collide with a snow pile. Levy couldn't hold herself anymore as she started to roar with laughter hanging out of her window, Gazille and Lily felt how their faces heated up as they walked away from the scene with their head bowed in shame.

"And why do you two look like you got hit by a wall?"

" I do not need this right now salamander!"

" What? Do you want a piece of me your hedgehog!"

" Salamander I said not now!" Gazille roared as he slammed Natsu in the stomach with an iron pole,

" Okay, okay, I get it, not in the mood, so what happened?" Gazille didn't answer just stood there with his arms crossed mumbling something for himself.

"I think he just have allot on his mind" Lily said sitting on Natsu's shoulder"

"What do that iron face have to think about?"

"Christmas I believe,"

"Yea I heard about that, seriously Gazille, never celebrated Christmas? what is up with that?"

" Don't you to, are everyone going to nag about that dammit! No I have never celebrated Christmas and i don't even want to!"  
Natsu looked almost sad as he answered his fellow dragon slayer,

"But how about your Christmas with Metallica? Ah I remember mine with Igneel.."  
Gazille eyes flew up as he stared at Natsu

"Shut up salamander, just shut up! Gazille gave out a dragon roar hitting both Natsu and Lily sending them flying as he made a run for it pushing through the crowd on his way as they whispered behind him.

~ shut up, shut up! ~ He thought as he continued running not feeling the cold wind brushing over him as the tear fell from his cheeks. He felt his breath become harder as he slowed down watching where he had ended up, it was threes everywhere and children playing, the Magnolia Park. He watched around still screaming in his mind to shut up as he ran to a big tree and climbed up sitting on a thick branch with his face buried in his legs.

~What do that stupid trash know, he know nothing!~ Gazille started sobbing hard when the memories started to show before him

* * *

_"What are they doing down there Metalicana?"_

_"They are celebrating"_

_"In this cold!?" Gazille said shaking violently from the cold as they looked down at the small town below the mountain they lived. _

_"It called Christmas brat, both dragons and humans celebrate it"_

_"Why have we never done that?"_

_"Because, we don't have a reason to"_

_"But what do they do?"_

_"The main thing is to give gifts to the once you care about"_

_Gazille watched the dragon with big eyes, it was much to take in for a 5-year-old but he knew what present was, he had heard it from travelers in the woods. Gazille looked back at the town, he had never been down their but he had always wanted to, but from what Metalicana had told him humans was cold-hearted killers that didn't understand enough to listen to dragons, just kill them. _

_That night Gazille could not think about anything else that the shining lights from the town and Christmas presents. _

_Next day Metalicana had left Gazille alone as he often did, usually Gazille trained under that time but this time he had other things to do, he was going to go down to that town and get a present!_

_The town was big and had a lot of people in it, Gazille felt so tiny when he watched all the Christmas decorations and people run around like maniacs. Gazille stopped at antique store where he saw this thing in the window he could not stop staring at. It was a dragon standing on it's back legs roaring up into the sky, and it was made out of iron! Gazille knew he wanted it and went into the store grabbing it and was about to walk out when a voice screamed at him,_

_"Hey what do you think you doing? You have to pay for that! "_

_Gazille didn't understand and watched the old man with big eyes_

_"Don't you hear me brat! You have to pay!" Gazille gave him a couple of blinks when he remembered what Metalicana always said to him, (If you want it, take it) with that Gazille walked out from the store and started running against the mountains. _

_"Hey police! That kid just stole that statue!" _

_The people stared at Gazille when he ran holding the statue tight as he tried to run faster than he had ever done before. _

_"Damn thief! Come back! Gazille could feel blood drip down his face when he got hit by a glass cup but he kept on running, he was going to give Metalicana this present no matter what. He manages to get back up the mountain where he met Metalicana who stared at him with anger bowling in his eyes. _

_"Where have you been?" He roared making a strong wind blowing at Gazille who had to take a hold onto a rock._

_"I have gotten you a Christmas present!" Gazille showed him the statue but the reaction he got were not the one he expected._

_"You were in the town! To get that! "Metalicana roared as he lifted his long arm, Gazille could feel a painful sting in his arm as he was thrown back making him drop the statue. _

_"Are you trying to mock me kid?" Gazille couldn't understand what had happened until he saw the claw marks on his arm soaked in bloos as he watched the statue lying on the ground. But he saw something he hadn't before, on the statue a human with a bow and arrows stood in front of the dragon, and the dragon had arrows all over it's front. He could now felt tears running down his cheeks.  
"I didn't" But Gazille was cut off by a strong roar_

_"You think this is funny brat? To give me this!_

_"I just wanted to give you a Christmas present" Gazille couldn't stop crying as he felt his body starting to shiver when he saw the anger from the dragon before him. _

_"I will teach you a lesson about Christmas brat; it's a celebration for people who love each other! That's why I never have celebrated it and never will!  
After that he could only see the big claw once again rice before him and then the pain overflowed both his heart and body and so did the darkness._

* * *

Gazille could now feel how cold it had started to get as he whipped his tears.  
"Where are you!"  
"Hedgehog can you heard me?"  
Gazille looked down from his hiding place to see salamander and stripper running around the park screaming what he assumed was for him asking people if they had seen him.  
~Why were those two searching for him? ~

"That bastard, freaking out like that and then running away before I got to hit him back! What was up with that?"

" I can understand that he did that to you hot head, but Lily? That was surprising, and he have been gone for hours now and Levy is starting to get worried"

"Yea, that's why I told her to help me search for him but Levy just had to call the whole guild to search for him dammit!"

"Well she had to stay at home if he got back right?" Natsu growled in return really pissed off from the blow he got from Gazille earlier.

~ The whole guild is searching for me? ~ Gazille thought as he stayed still in the tree hoping the morons wouldn't find him. He could feel how his body shook from the cold and that he started to lose the feel in his fingers and toes.  
"Found him! Natsu screamed from below making Gazille tremble and falling from the branch into the deep snow.

"And where do you think you have been! You made Levy worried sick you know!

But Gazille dint answer, actually he wasn't even moving right now.

"Eh Natsu, I think he is frozen to the core" Gray said lifting Gazille in the leg like a Popsicle

"Think the best would be to take him to the guild don't you think?"

"Yeah, we would get a lot of problems if we left him hear"

"What did you think when you ran out without a jacket for 4 hours dammit! Do you have any idea how worried all of us where when Lily came back saying that you disappeared!"

Gazille was now sitting at the fire-place wrapped in blankets and a cup of hot chocolate in his hand still shivering and sneezing. The whole guild was now back into the guild warming up from the long search for the small dragon slayer, ~it really seemed like all of them were searching for me but why?. ~ He watched Levy as she continued yelling at him but he had stopped listening a long time ago, he was to cold and irritated to listen to anyone right now, all he wanted was to go to sleep forget this day ever happened.

Over at the bar Natsu, Wendy and the master where sitting watching Gazille,  
"I am really worried about Gazille-kun,"

"Me to Wendy, he really freaked out when I asked him about his past with Metalicana. What was that about anyway, I loved celebrating Christmas with Igneel,

" You celebrated with Igneel? Christmas was my and Grandine favorite time of the year! She always told me that celebrating it with me was the greatest thing she knew.

"The same thing about me and Igneel, wonder what his problem is?"

" I will say you two this much, I don't think Gazille's dragons was the same as you twos, just think about it. How Gazille became like he is today, I don't think he became so cold after Metalicana left him."  
With that the master left the two dragon slayers deep in thoughts, they had to know what happen to him.

* * *

**So what you think? i know long chapter and i really had problems with the flash back so Please say what you think! T^T**

**the Usual, PLZ review and i will write faster you know ;P **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10, finely hear is the day **

It was the day before Christmas and everyone seemed so excited an happy! Not in just the guild but the whole town just screamed Christmas spirit. Everyone was making their last-minute shopping and so was 3 fairy tail mages, Levy, Lucy and Natsu.  
The iron slayer was not with them because he was the reason they were here, to find a grate present for him. Levy had really thought about everything to give him but it was so hard, she didn't want to give him a piece of iron because she could figure that everyone was thinking about giving him that. She had brought Lucy to give her advice and asked Natsu because he maybe would know what a dragon slayer liked?  
But Natsu knew just as much about Gazille as the rest of them, nothing more than that he liked iron and to hit people.

"Maybe we should give him a punching bag?"

"He would break that thing with two punches" Natsu sighed

"Well what is your great idea?" Lucy called out when Natsu dissed her great idea.

"Well why don't you just give him a big piece of iron Levy?"

"Because I want to find something special for him, everyone will give him iron"

Levy had started to get irritated when she for weeks had thought for a god present for him but here she was, last-minute, desperate trying to find something!  
"Well this is starting to get boring!" Natsu signed as he really wanted to go home to Happy and finish his gifts for tomorrow.

"Levy you know that not so many will give him gifts anyway? so you could give him iron"

Levy suddenly stopped turning around watching Natsu with burning eyes.

"I am going to give Gazille the best Christmas ever and you are going to help me find a present that is not iron!"  
Natsu shrugged back by the fears look she gave him and nodded nervously before they kept on looking.  
She was not going to let Gazille down.

On the other side of town Gazille and Lily was sitting in Levy's apartment on the floor with big piles of metal around them.

"This is impossible!" Gazille roared as he threw a big piece of metal into the wall, cursing.

" Levy said she would be away for the whole day so you have time you know"

"But it have already been hours and I have done nothing more than dragged in all this iron into her apartment!" He was totally right about that, she would not be happy when she got back if they hadn't get rid of all this.

"So just try again" Lily said as he sat down on the couch when Gazille sat with his leg crossed on the floor with a new piece of iron in front of him.  
~Okay,~ Gazille took a deep breath as he transformed his hand into a flat-nose tool and started to bend the iron as hard as he could until it got a round shape

"See that wasn't that hard? Now to the next one" Gazille took a new piece and started to bend it, Lily had talked him into giving a present to Levy so if he would give her one he wanted to make it himself.

~Fuck this is hard~ He thought as he really struggled to bend it. But he was not going to give up; he was going to give her a present which made her jaw drop! Gihi

Levy was exhausted but happy when she got home because she had found the perfect present, she could not wait to see his reaction tomorrow when they would open their presents at the guild!  
She opened the door to see Gazille and Lily lying on the couch sleeping, they looked so cute witch Gazille hugging Lily like a stuffed animal and Lily actually looking like he liked it. She could not stop the "aaww" escaping her breath as she laid a blanked over the two, ~wonder what they have done all day to be this tired?~ She wondered, but then she just thought that they been training or something like that. She really hoped that tomorrow would bring both happiness and that Gazille would get the best Christmas ever.

* * *

The day came early as Christmas songs was heard all over town as it was Christmas morning in Magnolia.

"Wake up Gazille, and Merry Christmas!" Levy shook the little mage in his bed trying to get him to go up.

"It's Christmas!"

"I don't care, let me sleep dammit" he snored as he gave Levy a push out of the bed trying to get back to sleep.

"I am not going to give up that easy" she grabbed the blanked leaving him totally exposed to the cold air from the apartment.

"Okay, okay I'm up! Just give back the blanket or you will regret it shrimp!

Levy threw the blanket over Gazille before she went out into the kitchen to do a great Christmas breakfast; in the meantime Lily knocked on the door and joined them as Levy made eggnog.

"So what is this shit anyway?" Gazille asked as he looked at the yellow substance in his glass.

" um, let's see, egg, sugar and milk"

"what a fuck! You are saying that I am drinking raw eggs and milk!?"

"Yes, and sugar" Gazille spit out the eggnog and gave Levy a disgusting look before he took a big glass of milk to get the taste out of his mouth,

"Guess he's not into eggnog then?" Levy signed and looked at Lily.

"Well he is not into many things beside beer and iron."

" Well what's the plan for today then? As you both know I'm new at this celebrating thing and it seems that I'm not allowed to sleep all day ?"

" Well we usually celebrating at the guild for the whole day?"

"The whole frigging day with those morons, you are kidding right?"

"Gazille!" Lily roared and hit him in the back of his head

"Ao what a fuck was that for!?" He asked as he rubbed his sore head

"They are not morons, they are you guild mates so you should be happy celebrating with them"

Gazille just growled in return as he continued to rub his sore head, what was the big deal anyway, everyone knew he hated everyone so why would he change that just because it was Christmas? This whole thing was stupid, he knew that he would not get anything from anyone; no one could like him so why would he like anyone else? This whole thing was so fucked up that his brain hurt!

It took not long before all of them was on their way to the guild, Gazille with his hand in his pockets growling like he was going to jump and kill someone.

"What is it Gazille, can't you be happy just for one day?" Lily asked as he sat on the slayers head concerned for his partner.

"Why would I be happy just because it's the 24 of December?"

"Because you are breaking down our Christmas spirit with your bad mood"

"So why didn't you just leave me at home then?"

"Because Gazille, you are going to the guild or the master will notice"

Gazille remembered the conversation they had the other day and shrugged at the memory

"Okay I get that, but why for the whole day? Can't I just show up and then leave? "

"Gazille can you please stop complaining?" Levy signed as she opened the doors to the guild.

At least Gazille stopped complaining because he couldn't say a thing when he saw what had happened to the guild. Everything was so different, big banners hanged over the guild with the text (Marry Christmas) on them and it was obvious the color theme was green red and white. And it was red tablecloths over all tables and it was Christmas figures on all tables and over the open fire it hanged Christmas stockings. But what really caught his attention was the big spruce that stood in the middle of the guild; it really looked like it was on the hair shaft that they had gotten it true the doors! He was truly amazed and it was hard to amaze the iron dragon slayer but it seemed like they had made a god job on both him and the exceed on his head. Both of them looked totally stunned when they stood with their mouths open like two goldfishes which made Levy smile.

"So do you two like the decorations?"

" Everything is so, so"

"Happy" Gazille spit out as he snapped out of his dizziness. He had never seen anything like this, everyone was so happy and it really showed in the decorations and the whole spirit of the guild just screamed happiness. And his thoughts where confirmed when Levy was takled down by bunny girl screaming

"Merry Christmas Levy-Chan!"

"Merry Christmas Lu-Chan, you seem well."

Lucy where dressed in a short Santa dress and a Santa hat and long red bots. Levy followed the red theme in a red skirt and a thick knitted sweater, and Gazille also had a thick sweater but his was in black with a small red devil on it. Levy had tried to get him in more Christmas like clothes but he had as usual refused now when he got some clothes that fitted his personality and that he did not have to wear girl clothes anymore! But now when he looked closer he saw that it wasn't so many mages around, okay it was early in the morning but still it was so strange.

"Seems like we are not going to be so many this year either," Levy signed as she picked herself up from the floor

"Yea most have traveled away for Christmas but we are still quit many, I mean anyone is enough when it's fairy tail mages we are talking about right?"

" Any fairy tail mage is to much" Gazille growled as he went to the bar leaving the two girls alone.

"So Levy-Chan, do you think he likes it so far?"

" I think so? He looked really stunned when we walked in the doors"

"Well the day has just begun, so let's start to hammer some Christmas spirit into that thick skull of his"  
Both of them were smiling as they caught up with Lily and Gazille at the bar.

"Okay I have to ask, what's up with the big spruce!?" Gazille roared as he looked up at the big tree that reached all the way up to the ceiling.

" It's a Christmas tree stupid" Levy giggled.

"Okay, but why is there all these stuff in it?"

" It's a tradition to decorate the tree with candy, Santa figures, and glitter. Well everything you can imagine really."

"Okay, I think I get the big picture" but really Gazille couldn't understand why anyone would like to drag a big tree inside to hang some weird things in it? This whole thing just made him more confused and he really didn't like the happy smiles on everyone's faces. Everyone looked like they had so much fun but Gazille felt more like sinking true the ground and disappear into the shadows he was used to but bookworm and bunny girl didn't seem to leave him alone. Through the whole day they were after him making him sing Christmas song, taste all different kind of weird food like Christmas pudding and omelet,

~ what is their problem just leave me alone!~ he growled as he for the 100 time tried to hide from the two mages.  
~ wonder where that stupid salamander is? Haven't seen him in like hours? ~  
Than all of a sudden the lights went off, everything went dark when the fire from the open stove started to go crazy flying out over the guild making all mages throwing themselves on the floor.

~ What Is going on~ Gazille thought as he transformed his arm into a sword. Than he heard something, something weird coming from the open fire-place.

" Ho, ho ,ho mina! "

Down the fire-place a dude in white and red clothes came down yelling ho, ho, ho, his belly was big and he had a long white beard and beside him a reindeer came flying? But something was of, the big fat man's hair was pink and the reindeer was blue?

"Merry Christmas everyone, do we have any nice mages hear?"

All the mages assembled around the person and his strange reindeer and laughed and answered in a shear "yes" ? What was going on?

"Well I have a lot of presents hear, do anyone want some?"

Everyone sheared and clapped their hands but Gazille still hide in his corner.  
He watched as the person gave all the mages different package when greeting them merry Christmas, When Gazille noticed that the bag began to go empty and all the mages sat with their presents chatting with each other but no one had called his name yet. Well it wasn't a surprise but he could feel how it hurt in his chest. For some reason and he could hear Metalicana's words echo in his head.

" _It's a celebration for people who love each other"_

Of course he didn't get anything, he knew that no one loved him or even liked him for that matter. He squished the present he had hidden under his sweater, no one could ever love him, so why would he celebrate this stupid holiday?

"Gazille, where are you?" He could hear Levy yell his name when he stepped out from his shadows when the man in red clothes and his pet were gone and everyone sat opening their presents.

"What do you want?" He growled in return as he sat down next to her listening to everyone opening screaming and sharing.

"Well, umm hear!" in her hands she had a small package with yellow wrapping paper and a red string around it and a small note. Gazille stared at the small mage whose face was now red as she still had her hands outstretched avoiding his glare, he didn't know what to do more than take the package and stare at it.

"You are supposed to read the note first" Lily said eating his kiwi he had gotten from Happy.

_Merry Christmas Gazille, I hope this will be a god first present love Levy 3_

Gazille could not hold himself anymore when he started to rip of the paper to revile a small box, He started to tremble with his eye sight stuck at the item in the box.

"Do you like it?" Levy asked as she finely manage to take eye contact with him but the sight she met was not what she had imagine. Gazille looked up from the box staring at her with anger?

Gazille roared and threw the box at the wall making it crack and fall to the floor, Levy cried out as she ducked and hold her arm over her head.

"Are you crazy?" Lucy yelled as she ran up to Levy.

"You are the one who is Crazy! All of you are crazy morons who celebrate this stupid holiday!"

~ Gazille~ Levy thought as she watched the small iron dragon slayer yell at everyone who dared to come near him.

"Gazille calm down" The master said as he walked up to him

"I am not going to calm down old geezer! This is stupid! Why would I like to celebrate anything with you fools? I hate all of you!

"Gazille that enough!" the master yelled but he would not stop, it was too late for that, a green glow had started to appear under the small mage as he started to tremble even more and squeeze his fists in rage.

"I can never love anyone; I hate everything especially this sad excuse for a guild! I HATE ALL OF YOU!"

The green glow exploded over the guild making every glass explode, furniture's fall over and the Christmas tree to fall to the floor, everyone ran and screamed taking cover from the shock wave. Natsu and Happy came running into the guild looking at the chaos and the ruins of his guild, all mages had started to calm down since it was over, he was gone.

"What happened here?" he asked Lucy who was hiding behind the bar

"Gazille destroyed Christmas that's what happened" Lucy subbed as she on shaky legs stood up and watched the destruction, all the other mages didn't do more than agree with her and than all of them started to clean the mess up. Levy had crawled over to where Gazille had thrown her present and now sat on the floor holding the broken statue. She had thought she had found the perfect present for him. It was a dragon made of an iron like material and it fought against a man in shining armor, all of them had thought it was a perfect present. She could feel tears stream down her cheeks.  
"What did I do wrong?" She sobbed as Wendy crawled up next to her hugging her tight.

* * *

**Sorry everyone for the long wait, but i really struggled with this chapter but I hope you all like it!**

** plz review and I will try my best to be faster with the next one I promise! and thank you for everyone supporting me and this story I love you all T-T 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**sorry for the long wait guys! but hear it is i hope you enjoy it and thank you for all the comments! i love you all! 3**

* * *

**Love**

Gazille could feel the cold air biting his skin as he ran through the forest.  
"Dammit, dammit all!" he called out as he kept on running. The night had started to settle down as the sun shined bright red at the horizon. He couldn't feel the tears running down his face as the memories kept on running true his mind,  
_~"I will teach you a lesson about Christmas brat; it's a celebration for people who love each other! That's why I never have celebrated it and never will!_~  
"Dammit, dammit all" He screamed as he l slowly slowed down. He breathed heavily and looked at his arm and she smoke coming out his mouth, it was cold, very cold. But for the first time in his life he didn't care about the cold. No one could love him, not even his father. He didn't deserve a guild like fairy tail, he didn't deserve anything. He sat down in the snow with his head between his legs so deep in thoughts that he couldn't hear the deep growl coming from inside the forest.

"Have anyone seen Gazille?" Levy called as all of them had started to clean up the mess and she had noticed that he was nowhere to be seen.

"Have no idea and I don't care."

"Lucy how can you say something like that?"

"Because Levy, look what he have done! The guild is ruined and so is Christmas! And it is his entire fault, maybe it was a reason why he hasn't celebrated Christmas before."

Levy didn't answer, she thought about Lucy's last word, ~ a reason he hasn't celebrated Christmas before? ~  
She looked down at the statue in her hands, it was not much left of it but she didn't want to throw it away. ~ A deeper meaning why he hadn't celebrated Christmas before ~,

" Can I talk to you for a minute Levy" she turned around quickly to see that it was the master standing in front of his office door waving for her. Levy walked in to his office as he closed the door before he sat down at his desk and Levy could see Wendy and Natsu standing in the corner,

"Do you understand why I wanted to talk to you all?"

"Is it about that stud face Gazille?" Natsu asked watching Makarov with a stiff face.

"You are correct Natsu, I have called you all here because I feel that it's time to tell you more about our iron dragon slayer.

" What do you mean about Gazille-kun master? "Wendy asked taking a step forward.

" Before I brought him here I felt that I needed to investigate him. The reason was that I was afraid that if I didn't know his reason back then I could not know if he would hurt my children again.

"I just thought he was like that because he liked to ruin things?"

"No one can have sunk that deep into the darkness without a reason Natsu."

"Than what happened master? Levy asked waiting for the master to continue.

" Well it all started after we defeated phantom lord and Juvia had talked to me about join the guild, she told me that Gazille had nowhere to go and that she was worried about him. I understood that she wanted me to take him into the guild but I was afraid that he was so deep into darkness that I could risk the safety of my children, so I had to know if it was him that acted back than or if he was just used by Jose. So I decided that I needed to know more about him but it was not easy, it was just like he appeared one day from nowhere. No one knew where he came from or why he just created problems no matter where he went. But after many months I finally came to a small village long up into the mountains where I have heard that people had seen a small boy with long black hair and read eyes. But when I asked around in the village no one seemed to know anything about the small boy so I started to give up hope about finding anything that connected him to this village. But soon enough I was said to talk to the villages older; she was an old woman who had lived longest and knew everything that had happened there and around the village.

_"Yes I know about the dragon boy, he was seen only once in the village."  
_  
_" Why only once?" the master ask the old woman as they sat in her old house at the outside of the village just before the big forest began.  
_  
_"We chased him away after he was stealing from us and what I know he was not a regular boy. For a long time hunters had come down from the mountains talking about a big creature and a small boy. No one dared to try to rescue the boy but from what they said it looked like he was not a prisoner, it was like he was raised by the creature and that scared everyone in the village. A small boy with monster like features was raised by a dragon like creature, and when he came to the village everyone noticed him with those read snake like eyes and the wild hair of his."_  
_Master Makarov tried to take in everything the woman said, so this seemed to be many years back when Gazille still had Metalicana.  
_  
_"So when did this happen and what did he take?" The woman continued  
_  
_"It was somewhere in December I think it was around the 24 of December, and the thing he stole was a very old statue of a dragon and a warrior" Levy gasped when she looked at the broken dragon statue in her hands when Makarov continue.  
_  
_"I asked her if she knew what happened to the boy after he ran into the woods but she didn't know much. The only thing she knew was that some hunters had followed him up to the highest mountain and had seen the boy meet the dragon with the statue. And then they had seen something terrifying, the dragon had raised it's arm and pig claws and than the boy had lain on the mountain floor with blood dripping from his arm, tears streaming down his face, and the terror in his eyes terrified even the hunters. The dragon had raised its arm for a final blow when the hunters had run into action but it had taken the boy and flown away and no one had seen the two ever since."_

The silence in the room was so thick that you could cut it with a butter knife. Master sat in chair looking at the three of them waiting for their answer. Wendy was crying since she had understood what Metalicana had done to her dragon brother and Levy looked at her broken statue.

"That can't be true old man!" Natsu yelled so load Levy feared that the guild was hearing them

"Metalicana would never to that! No dragon would ever to that to their Child!"

" But Natsu you don't know Metalicana, and I could see in that woman's eyes that she was not lying."

Natsu thought back on the chars Gazille had on his arm. He had always though it was something with those scars that reminded him about something, but he could never had figure out that it was from a dragon, his dragon. Levy rose from her seat and started to walk to the door

"Where are you going Levy-Chan?" Wendy asked still sobbing

"I am going to find Gazille!" And with that she left with no more words.

Levy took her jacket and stepped out from the guild watching her surroundings. It was cold and late when she could see stars on the sky and her breath in shape of a white cloud. She thought about where the small dragon slayer could have gone. She had no idea because she didn't even notice that he had run outside after the incident. She was just about to start searching when she heard Natsu shouting behind her

"Levy, Levy!"

"What do you want Natsu?"

"You will need a dragon slayers nose to find that moron"  
Levy watched hear comrade who smiled bright and made her body feel worm and that she now had a bigger chance to find Gazille.

Natsu was like a blood hound, he sniffed the air and as soon he found a trail he was off. Levy with her short legs had to struggle to keep up with the fire mage through the thick snow and she could feel how the temperature was sinking more and more. She was so worried when she ran into Natsu who had stopped suddenly sniffing the air,

" The trail stops here" They stood at a twofold path looking at both directions

" I think we should split up, he is here somewhere so it would not be difficult finding him, yell if you do i will hear you"

Levy nodded and started to run in one direction when she watched Natsu run the other  
~ Please be okay~ She thought as she hold her hands close to her heart and started to slow down.  
She panted hard from running when she came to a big grove and froze. In front of a big oak tree she could see a big pile of blood, it had also splattered up on to the three and it took a while before she could see him lying there motionless.  
" Gazille!" She screamed as she ran up to him and held him in her arms. He was seriously injured with a big wound over his face that continued down the right side of his body, she could feel how hard he had to breath

" Levy…" he opened an eye to look at her as he could feel how his body began to get colder and colder.

" Gazille hang in there, Gazille!"

" Levy, run" Levy froze when she heard a growl behind her. She slowly turned around to see a big black creature with fur and big pointy horns growling at her. She could see the big yellow eyes stare into her soul and she could feel her whole body tremble. Her legs could not bear her when the creature raised its paw to finish what he had started.

Gazille could not feel any pain anymore as he now could not feel anything on the right side of his body. His hearing was slowly going away as he looked at the girl in front of him with the word *protect* in front of her, a red stripe of blood was slowly fining its way down her face as she struggled to keep the word from braking under the pressure from the paw. But it was to strong and the word broke into many pieces, but levy was quick and took Gazille under her arm and threw him out of the way as she almost dodge it, it hit her leg. Gazille rolled over the snow making a red track after him as he watched the creature hit Levy. He could see tears running down her cheek as he watched her mouth moving and he could hear the words

"It's okay, we had fun right? Celebrating with the once you love?" The tears keep on streaming as she continued

"I love you" Levy looked up at the pig pawn which was ready to end her life right on the spot but she was happy, She had finely confessed to him what she felt and what she always had felt for him. Now she only had to wait for it all to end. Gazille could feel his body tremble, ~ Love? Celebrating with the once you love? ~ He could feel his body filling with strength as he slowly got up and a pink glow appear under him.

"The once I love, I have someone who love me?" He stood on both legs with the creature now having all its attention on him.

" You will not hurt the once I love, hear me?" He started to step forward with his fits closed and his red eyes staring into its yellow. He assembled all his magic into his fist,

"Hear me? I Love her!" The pink glow exploded making it hard to see but Levy could see a grow up Gazille jump from the cloud punching the creature with all his power making it fly into the woods braking some threes on its way. Gazille still stood still when the light disappeared panting still badly wounded, but then she could see his eyes roll back and he collapsed in the snow. Now he could not feel anything, see anything or hear anything, it was like it was over.

* * *

**Well what did you think? i know it kind of right on with the I love you part but I felt that I needed a big gale moment as a finish!  
plz tell me what you think, it will be at least one more chapter and then I am thinking about doing some extra chapters with Gazille as a seven-year old, you know like them going to the park and Gazille meting other 7-year-old and things like that, would you like that? plz comment! and I will try not to take so long on the next update ;) 3**


End file.
